


Love Hurts

by WeaponizedBattleToaster



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Bitch better have my money, Confession, F/M, RIP Yosuke's nads, Straight as a square
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-06 09:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeaponizedBattleToaster/pseuds/WeaponizedBattleToaster
Summary: Love can be blissful and it can be beautiful. Everyone has someone they love, or dream of holding close and cherishing every moment with. Love can build a wonderful bond and paint a graceful and warm picture of human emotion.Love can also kick you in the nads.





	Love Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Finally its done.I can't believe I actually got productive and made this. I hope you guys enjoy this one.  
> -W.B.T.

With the sound of a kung-fu warcry, pain shoots through a boy and makes a feeling no man should ever have to endure. He can't even force out words or a noise of discomfort. He just crumples to the floor. Its all he can do right now, really. 

Whoever made up the term 'You hit like a girl' as an insult obviously never met Chie. 

"I still can't believe you haven't paid me back yet! It's been months!" Chie placed her hands on her hips. "You promised this week you'd do it!" 

After an antagonizing moment, he can respond with words. Yosuke's voice is strained with deep pain. "Wh-When did I promise that..!?" 

"About a month ago." 

"What..?!" 

"You said in about four weeks. Its almost been five! You keep pushing the date back!"

Yosuke wished he could tell her, but either now wasn't the time or he wasn't ready. "Look, I'm sorry and-"

"You say that every single time!" Chie wasn't amused in the slightest. Ever since the Trial of the Dragon incident, this kind of conversation was never friendly. Hell, that's what this entire mess was about. "Sheesh, you sound like a broken record." 

Yosuke didn't know what to say. He just moved his gaze downwards in an ashamed manner. He could hear Chie sigh with annoyance.

"Next week." 

"Huh..?"

"Pay me back next week or I'll kick more than just your groin." Yosuke wouldn't be surprised if that was just a line she heard in a movie and she just altered the words a little. 

"Fine." He mumbled, still feeling the pain burn at him. 

"Good." Chie hummed with a tone of satisfaction. She left the classroom and soon the boy couldn't hear her footsteps anymore. With his muscles aching in protest, he forced himself to his feet. It wasn't much longer when he left to go to his own home. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Next week. Why did it have to be next week..?!" Yosuke paced around his room, groaning. This screwed with everything. He didn't have any money right now to pay her back, and he wasn't going to have time to even look for the DVD. He had work to do. It took a long while before the boy stopped himself from walking until he collapsed. His gaze shifted around him room before settling on an item on the table. Yosuke pulled his sight away and sat down in the chair at his desk. The stress ate at him, wearing him to the bone. He was already worried about something else, and now Chie just had to make an impossible deadline with an impending threat to his more sensitive parts. A lot could go wrong here. And with Yosuke's luck? It was doomed to go terribly wrong. No amount of begging to the universe could save him from this. 

Time didn't wait for his worries, as it was dark outside before he knew it. He still had things to do. His chores and need of a shower were going to have to take priority before his Chie problem. All Yosuke could do was sigh in annoyance and abandon his seat to get things done.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next week came a lot faster than Yosuke hoped it would. He had hoped to slip out of class as soon as possible and away from Chie, but she wasn't about to let him go so easily. If he thought he could get away with this without paying her back, he had another thing coming. Something not pleasant.

"Oh no you don't!" A firm hand gripped Yosuke's shoulder as he tried to bolt out of the room, causing him to freeze in place. "It's been a week. Where is it?" Chie's voice felt like an alarm to him. It screamed danger. He had to think fast. With a suddenly jerk of panic and instinct, he opened his bag and reached for a familiar item. The boy spun around to face Chie, holding the object out in front of her. 

Chie gasped, her eyes looking Hanamura up and down. His eyes were glued to the floor, and... Is that... blush on his face? She studied what he held out for her to take, and took it into her own hands. This was definitely not what she expected. 

A plushie. A plushie of a dragon with light green scales and a yellow underbelly. It was as adorable as it was soft. A note was tied to one of it's front claws. Chie removed the note from it's grasp and began to read.

'Hey Chie. I'm sorry I haven't paid you back yet. I hope this can work as a sort of sorry-gift-thing? I've actually been meaning to give you something like this for a while. I saw it at Junes while I was working and thought you'd probably like it. I guess it just reminded me of you. I've been wanting to ask you for a while about something. You make me happy, despite everything. I guess you just make me feel loved in a town that hates me. I know this isn't what you were expecting but, if it would make you feel like I've somewhat redeemed myself, we could go someplace...? '

"Did...Did you just ask me out?" Chie uttered, her face heating up. No one has ever liked her this way before. She was so... bland. Normal. She thought Yosuke's would prefer girls with finer figures or more exciting lives. Now here he was, asking her of all people out on a date. 

Yosuke's made a somewhat weak and nervous noise of confirmation. He refused to meet her eyes, his own face heated. Suddenly a sensation surged through him. One that wasn't a kick to the nads. It took his a moment to register that he had in fact just been kissed on the cheek. He could hear Chie mutter, and the rest of the world seemed to mute for this one moment as she spoke. "Yeah. I'd like that." 

"...W-When are you available? " His head reeled. He had to grip onto his mind and tear it back down to earth. This worked. He couldn't possibly believe such a thing worked. He could never believe that she would want to go out with a loser like him. A kid who crashed and got stuck in trashcans. This had to be a dream, right? 

"Actually, I'm free today. You?"

"I took the day off work."

"Then it's settled." Chie walked closer to Yosuke before planting another kiss on his blushing cheek. "Come on. You can pay me back later."


End file.
